Scared
by SevernayaSweetheart
Summary: BELATED HALLOWEEN FIC! Kendall tells a scary story that does no less than haunt Logan throughout the night. Rated T for language.


**A/N: I WANTED TO POST THIS YESTERDAY! But my laptop crapped out on me and I just spent the last hour and a half fixing it just to post this! I hope you enjoy! Happy (late) Halloween! PS, I love Three Days Grace!**

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>At night I hear it creeping<em>

_At night I feel it move_

_I'll never sleep here anymore_

* * *

><p>I could have sworn I felt something touch my foot. I moved my hand around the blankets to feel for something, anything, but there was nothing there. That must have been the fifth time that night that I awoke in bed out of fear.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I wish you never told me <em>

_I wish I never knew_

_I wake up screaming_

_And it's all because of you_

* * *

><p>I don't usually have nightmares, maybe twice a year I wake up in the middle of the night screaming. But even for one of my bad nights, this was weird. I usually only wake up once and go back to sleep. I wondered what could have caused my fears…<p>

Kendall's story! Kendall had told us a scary story for the Halloween spirit. I could barely remember most of it, but apparently my subconscious could.

* * *

><p><em>So real, these voices in my head<em>

* * *

><p>I sat straight up in bed as I heard a shrill scream coming from… somewhere. I walked out of the room that Kendall and I share to see if something happened to Katie or Mrs. Knight. Since they both sleep with their doors open, I just peeked into their rooms for a quick investigation. They were both sound asleep. I was making my way back to my room, when I remembered something from the story. There was a girl, she was… attacked, or something. I remember how much detail Kendall went into for this part. "The neighbors could hear her blood curdling shrieks, her pleas and cries for help, her awful moaning as the blood was being drained from her body, but nobody did anything, because nobody wanted to be a part of…" I couldn't remember the rest.<p>

* * *

><p><em>When it comes back you won't be <em>

_Scared and lonely, you won't be_

_Scared, you won't be, you won't be_

_Scared and lonely, you won't be_

_Scared, you won't be lonely_

* * *

><p>After I made my way back to bed, I told myself, "It was just a stupid story. There's nothing to be afraid of. Just go back to sleep and forget about it. It's not a true story, no girl was attacked…" and I drifted off into dreamland.<p>

_Help me! Somebody help! This man is attacking me! AAAAGGHHHH! _

My head shot off my pillow again. I looked around the dark room, the only light coming from the full moon outside. The walls looked normal, the floors and furniture looked normal, Kendall's limp form, one arm hanging off the bed, looked normal, but it didn't feel normal. To be honest, I was scared.

"Don't be scared, you idiot. It was just a story! If you hear more screaming, just tell yourself it isn't real!"

"Logan?"

I screamed when I heard another voice, but then realized that it was just Kendall. He was looking at me with panicked eyes. I took a deep breath and his expression relaxed a bit.

"Are you okay?" he asked me with a tired voice.

"Yeah, you kinda sca- uh, startled me. Sorry, go back to sleep" I said while shoving my head back under my covers.

"Logan?"

"Yes Kendall"

"If you're scared, you can tell me."

"Goodnight Kendall."

* * *

><p><em>I know there's something out there<em>

_I think I hear it move_

_I've never felt like this before_

* * *

><p><em>Logan! Logan, help me! Help, he's attacking me! Save me Logan! LOGAN!<em>

I let out a yelp as my head popped off my pillow again. AGAIN! _Dammit, what is wrong with me? _I looked over at Kendall; he just turned over in bed and pulled the pillow over his head. I let my head hit my pillow and tried to go to sleep, but then something strange happened. I started hearing a voice again, only this time I was awake. I began pinching myself to make sure, and I was definitely awake. Logan! Help! Don't let him hurt me anymore!

"God dammit, just get out of my head!" I yelled. Kendall began to stir, so I quickly covered myself in the blankets and waited for him to finish surveying the scene. I was expecting him to just go back to sleep. Instead, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I screamed into my pillow and Kendall immediately turned me over to face him.

"Dude, calm down. Deep breaths, that's it," he said while sitting me up.

"Sorry, bro. Just a nightmare. You should go back to sleep. I'll be alri-"

"No, I don't believe you. Tell me what's up. I promise I won't think any less of you if that's what you're worried about."

* * *

><p><em>I wish you never told me <em>

_I wish I never knew_

_I wake up screaming_

_And it's all because of you_

* * *

><p>"I… I just, I wish you hadn't told that story before," I muttered out.<p>

"Oh, man, I'm sorry. Just, try to remember it's just a fake story, ok? You'll be fine. G'night."

I could tell Kendall really didn't want to have a long conversation about my feelings at four in the morning.

* * *

><p><em>So real, these voices in my head<em>

* * *

><p>The voice started to sound more familiar now. <em>Logan! Help me! I'm being attacked! <em>I knew that voice. I just couldn't put my finger on it. _Logan, you have to remember! You can't save me if you don't know who I am! _It was Camille! I woke up again, this time screaming out "Camille!" and running to the door. A hand latched onto my arm and held me back just as I grabbed the doorknob. I looked backwards and Kendall stood there with glossy, red eyes.

"I'm so sorry I did this to you," he said plainly. I let go of the doorknob and sat on my bed.

"Kendall, it's not your fault that I'm such a scaredy-cat all the time. I've always been the shy wuss in our group."

"No, you've never been like this before. I'm sorry I caused this."

"Go to sleep Kendall. I think I'll be alright. Besides, there's only about three hours before we have to get up, so maybe if I just don't go to sleep-"

"Logan, I… I just… I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>When it comes back you won't be <em>

_Scared and lonely, you won't be_

_Scared, you won't be, you won't be_

_Scared and lonely, you won't be_

_Scared, you won't be lonely_

* * *

><p>I can't believe what I did tonight. I'll admit it myself; my story even freaked me out. But I never meant to hurt Logan psychologically. Hell, I never meant to hurt him at all. I promised myself that I would be there when Logan needed me for the rest of the night. I would stay awake and wait for him to have another nightmare. I would make sure that he wasn't scared.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It's all because of you<em>

* * *

><p>I was such a douche. I couldn't even fathom what I had done that night. Lying in bed, in my dark room, listening to Logan's regulated breathing, I began to cry. I let tears spill from my eyes, down the sides of my face, and into my pillow. I cried silently until I heard Logan stir again. He was whispering something in his sleep.<p>

"Ca- Camille. I'll save you. Camille, I love you."

Had Logan's subconscious mind replaced my fictional girl with Camille? She was one of the most important people in Logan's life. Maybe that's why his nightmares were so horrible. If Logan actually lost her in real life, I think he would probably lose his mind.

"No, get a- away from her. No. NO. NOOO!" His head shot off his pillow again, but this time he didn't make a run for the door. He just sat up in bed, staring into the darkness. The moonshine fell perfectly onto his eyes, and I could see that they were already shedding tears. They probably started falling before he even woke up. I walked over and sat on his bed. He turned towards me, but didn't say a word. Instead, he just leaned into my open arms, and we sat on his bed and just hugged each other.

* * *

><p><em>I wish you never told me<em>

* * *

><p>I wished that I had never even thought up that terrible story. I wished that Logan didn't hear a word that I said on that night. I wished that I had never put such ideas into his head. I wished… I just wished that I could have redone that night giving out candy to young trick-or-treaters instead of scaring the shit out of my friends. I felt like such a bastard.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I wake up screaming now<em>

* * *

><p>Every time Logan woke up that night, I felt like a part of me had died, because I knew that I was his tormentor. I put twisted ideas into his innocent mind. I thought about how sick my story was, how sick it was that I didn't feel an ounce of sorrow or regret that I was sharing such a bloody image with my best friends.<p>

* * *

><p><em>So real, these voices in my head<em>

_So real, these voices in my head_

* * *

><p>"Sh-she's not really there, is she?" I think he finally understood. All of the tricks that his mind was playing on him, I think he finally told off his subconscious and came to his senses. The voice in his head telling him to save Camille, he finally separated it from reality.<p>

"No, Camille's ok. And you're ok. Everyone's ok."

* * *

><p><em>I wake up screaming now<em>

* * *

><p><em>Get away from me! Kendall, help! Help, he's got me! AAGGGHH! <em>My head flew off my pillow. I looked at my alarm clock; it read 5:30 AM. Logan had gone back to sleep and hour ago, and he hadn't woken up since.

Who was talking to me? It was definitely a woman's voice. A sort of familiar, woman's voice.

Oh shit…

* * *

><p><em>I wish you never told me<em>

_I wish I never knew_

* * *

><p>Had my mind played the same trick as Logan's mind? The voice I heard was absolutely not Camille's.<p>

_Kendall! He's gonna kill me! DO SOMETHING!_

"JO!" I screamed. I was hearing her voice loud and clear. "God dammit Logan! I wish you never told me about your fears! Now I'm hearing voices!" I whisper-yelled so Logan wouldn't hear me. I didn't want to make the situation worse.

_Kendall! He's got a knife! _"What the hell do you want me to do, hop on the next flight to New Zealand only to find out you're fine and I've gone insane!" I yelled at Imaginary Jo. I covered my head with my pillow and waited to hear her voice plead for me again. Oddly enough, it never came.

* * *

><p><em>Scared and lonely, you won't be<em>

_Scared, you won't be, you won't be_

_Scared and lonely, you won't be_

_Scared, you won't be lonely_

* * *

><p>I figured it out. I figured out why Logan couldn't hear Camille anymore. I figured out why I couldn't hear Jo anymore. I figured out why we weren't scared anymore. It was because we both discovered the truth. We both looked reality in the face, and it told us that we were just imagining things.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Scared and lonely, you won't be<em>

_Scared, you won't be, you won't be_

_Scared and lonely, you won't be_

_Scared, you won't be lonely_

* * *

><p>Waking up in sunlight this time felt good. Even though I only got maybe three hours of sleep that night, I was just glad I got any sleep at all. I was ok. I didn't feel scared or lonely anymore. I felt really good. I looked at Kendall, who was still asleep, and at the alarm clock, which read 6:55 AM. Everyone would be getting up in a matter of five minutes. I smiled to myself and thought, time to start another, NORMAL day.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really liked the way this came out. I noticed in my last one shot I had three grammatical errors. THREE! That there just kills me. (Grammar Nazi) If there are any mistakes that I missed in this one, I'm sorry. My keyboard is currently missing the 'M' key entirely, so it's been kinds hard to type. (: **

**I was supposed to put up a different song fic last week, but with Long Island's crazy weather, (it literally snowed last week) I lost power, subsequently losing my computer. Since I didn't get to work on the fic at all last week, I'll try to have it up by Thursday at the latest for you guys. Tootles!**


End file.
